Not a Pixie
by HamTheWolf
Summary: Thomas Edward Sanderson is tired of living as a boring pixie. After a fight with HP, Sanderson goes to Anti-Cosmo for advice. He agrees to become 'human' for awhile, to see how it felt. Can Sanderson handle being human? Will a certain buck toothed teen find out who 'Edward Patterson' is or will Sanderson manage to keep it together? Rated 'T' for my own paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

((This is a Sanderson centered fic. Deal with it~! Things can be explained... Like how pixies only call their children and lovers by their first names. HP and Sanderson are uncle and nephew but are more like father and son. Anti-Cosmo and Sanderson are cousins-in-law but treat one another like brothers. A pixies sunglasses are mandatory due to the fact that only mates can see their eyes. Their sunglasses make them colour blind. A pixie can't get rid of their wings when they transform. That's about it for fun facts... For now... Enjoy!))

Sanderson was tired of being a monotone, emotionless pixie. He was tired of not being able to express how he really felt.

"Why can't we speak our minds" Sanderson asked, seething. "Why do we have to act like boring businessmen all the time?!"

"If we act like we should" HP droned calmly. "Then the fairies won't think of invading Pixie World."

"Well I'm tired of it, sir!"

"Don't take that tone with me Sanderson" the head pixie said, eyes narrowing and letting anger slightly seep through his 'boring voice'.

"And that's another thing" the smaller pixie growled. "Why do you call me by my last name, even when we're alone?! You used to always call me by my first name - "

"THAT IS ENOUGH" HP shouted suddenly, rage dripping from his voice. "YOU'RE A PIXIE AND THAT'S HOW I'LL TREAT YOU!"

"I'm not a pixie" Sanderson whispered. "Not anymore."

The small pixie used his cell wand to ping up a suit case with his belongings inside. He then, calmly, floated toward the door.

"If you go you that door" HP warned. "You can't come back."

Sanderson stopped in the doorway. Then, without warning, he smashed his cell wand against the door frame.

"I don't plan on it" he muttered, floating out the door.

That had been hours ago. Now Sanderson was sitting in Anti-Fairy World; Anti-Cosmo's castle to be exact. He had just replayed the story to the anti-fairy leader.

"You're an idiot" AC stated after the ex-pixie finished. "You both are."

"I know" Sanderson admitted. "I can't go back, though... Not yet, at least."

"What do you expect to do, then? You can't stay here; not this time."

"I was hoping you could help me... You're smart..."

"Well I do have idea, but you might not like it..."

"Hit me, Havoc."

"You could try living with humans. Before you freak, hear me out. Perhaps being human and possibly enrolling in school could help get your mind off of things."

"I guess so, but how can I?"

AC started to pace. That meant he was in deep thought.

"We'd have to give you a new name. Something humans wouldn't think of as different, even if they know you. Perhaps using your middle name? Edward is a reasonable name. Last name... Hmm... How about Patterson? Edward Patterson. As for your living arrangements, I have a fairy that owes me. You can live with him and his godson. As for a disguise..."

Anti-Cosmo lifted his wand let it glow over Sanderson. It gave the ex-pixie a humanized look. Sanderson looked into the mirror that AC anti-poofed up. He was wearing a long sleeved shirt under a blazer. He also had on slacks and his signature sunglasses.

"Any colour" he asked.

"Only your hair" AC replied. "I gave it a blue tint."

"Cool" Sanderson breathed. "Thanks for leaving my glasses, Havoc."

"Anytime, Edward" Anti-Cosmo responded. "Now lets go and whatever you do, don't freak out."

Before Sanderson could ask what he meant, AC anti-poofed them away.

((Heehee... I have something planned out for this~ I'll continue my other stories but i started writing this so...))


	2. Chapter 2

((More facts! Sanderson doesn't call anyone by their first name. He calls them by either their middle or last name. Cosmo's full name is Cosmo Julius Cosma, but Sanderson refuses to call him Julius _or_ Cosma. That'll be explained in this chapter. He calls Timmy 'Turner', Wanda 'Venus', Cosmo 'Wishes', Anti-Cosmo 'Havoc', and Poof 'Magic'. Just if you get confused.))

Sanderson's POV

When the anti-smoke cleared, I was surprised to see four creatures that I knew; Turner and his fairies. Havoc used his tail to swipe me behind him before anyone noticed me.

"Hello chaps" he said casually. "How are you lot this fine evening~?"

All but Wishes glared at Havoc. The green haired fairy simply looked nervous and confused.

"What are you doing here" Venus snapped. "What do you want?"

"My dear Wanda why so cruel" Havoc pretended to be offended(I'm quite amused by that). "I just wanted to stop by and say hello!"

"Tell us what you want" Turner growled. "You never just come here without reason!"

"Alright" Havoc said. "I need you to watch this child for me."

He moved out of the way so I could see them again.

Timmy's POV

Anti-Cosmo stepped out of the way to show a child. He was around my age. He was wearing a long white shirt under a black blazer. He also wore black pants and sunglasses. What I found most interesting about him was his hair. When I looked at it one way, it was black. When I moved my head it was blue. I hadn't even realized I'd been staring until he spoke to me.

"Can you stop staring" he asked. "It's kind of weird..."

"Sorry" I squeaked, looking away. "I didn't mean to..."

Something about that voice seemed familiar... I then tuned back into reality as I heard Wanda growl.

"What makes you think we'll take care of a child _you_ give us" she snapped.

"As I said before, Cosmo owes me" Anti-Cosmo stated calmly. "Besides, fairies can never turn down a child in need."

"So where'd he come from" I asked, butting into their fight.

"I found him on the streets of Manhattan" Anti-Cosmo told us. "He ran away from home because he refused to be a business person."

"Why didn't you wanna be a business person" Cosmo asked the boy.

"I hated it when my father was all business with me instead of caring about my feelings" he answered solemnly.

I nodded in sympathy. My parents always did things without considering my feelings. I loved them a lot but...

"So you ran away because you got into a fight with your dad" Cosmo said with a nod. "How long should we keep him?"

"Cosmo you're not actually considering..." Wanda started before being cut off.

"Until he feels like returning home" Anti-Cosmo answered. "Just remember that he's colour blind, okay?"

Sanderson's POV

Havoc leaned close to me.

"Don't blow your cover" he whispered. "If you need me, just call."

He then handed me a new cell wand and turned to the group.

"Goodbye, all~!"

With that, he anti-poofed away, leaving me alone with my enemies. I could practically see the tension in the air. I placed my new phone in my pocket.

"So" Turner said. "What's your name?"

"Edward" I stated bluntly.

"I'm Timmy Turner" he replied. "I take it you know about fairies and stuff so I don't have to worry about losing them, right? These are my fairies: Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!"

"Hi Eddie" Wishes exclaimed.

"Hi, I guess" Venus groaned.

"Poof poof" Magic chimed.

"Sup" I replied, trying to keep the boredom out of my voice(I think Havoc changed my voice anyway, but I wasn't about to take chances).

"So I guess you're gonna be living' here from now on, huh" Timmy asked.

"Right, Turner" I replied.

The boy frowned slightly.

"You can call me Timmy" he said.

"I'd rather call you Turner" I reply.

"What about us" Wishes chimed in.

"What are your full names?"

"Cosmo Julius Cosma" he replied, suddenly looking sad.

"Wanda Venus Periwinkle-Cosma."

"Poof poof poof!"

"He said Poof Magic Periwinkle-Cosma" his mother explained.

"Then I'll call you Venus" I said, pointing to whom I refered to. "You Magic. And you... Hmmm..."

I hesitated with Wishes. I needed to think of a 'normal human' reason to call him Wishes. I hated the name Julius. That was his father's name. Havoc's father's name. I hated them both. Wishes seemed to notice my hesitation.

"What's wrong" he asked, looking confused.

"Wishes" I replied. "I'll call you Wishes."

"Why Wishes?"

"I don't like your middle name. Besides, fairies grant wishes, right? Your nickname is Wishes."

"I love it" Wishes beamed, seemingly relieved.

"Well if you stay here I need to tell my parents" Turner said.

"Why don't you make a wish or something" I asked.

"Great idea" Turner exclaimed. "I wish my parents knew that Eddie was staying here!"

I cringed at the nickname. I can't believe I'm letting them call me by my middle name. That meant we were close. Then again, I called them by their middle names... Anyway, the fairies lifted their wands and made the wish with a 'poof'.

Timmy's POV

Suddenly my parents barged into the room after their signature 'oohh Timmy'. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof were now goldfish in the fishbowl.

"Guess what, son" dad asked. "We have a child staying with us for a while apparently!"

"He'll be sharing your room, so behave" mom added. "Now your father and I are going flamenco dancing!"

"Have fun with Vicky" dad said.

"Bye Timmy" they exclaimed, dancing out of the room. "Bye Eddie!"

They never even let me speak. At least they could have let me say a simple 'okay' or 'no way!' Then I realized what they said.

"Oh no" I gasped. "Not Vicky! Not now!"

"Victoria" Eddie asked. "What's so wrong about a babysitter named Victoria?"

"She's one of the reasons I have fairies in the first place" I explained quickly.

Then I heard someone bang on the door. Vicky was here. She banged on the door until it splintered and broke.

"TWERP" she shouted, stepping into the room. "TIME TO PLAY!"

We were_ so_ dead...


	3. Chapter 3

((Vicky's full name, as said by me, is Victoria Angel Khan. Her last name I actually researched. The evil baby sitter we know and love is descended from 'Vicky Khan'. Therefore, I say her last name is Khan. I might change it, but... I have nothing else! XD))

Sanderson's POV

A tall female with light-colored eyes stepped into the room, stepping over the destroyed door as she did so. I've seen this female before. Victoria Angel Khan. The evil teen that tortured Turner and other children, including her own little sister. Then I heard her speak.

"Who's the new meat" she asked, scorn and malicious glee in her voice.

"Vicky, this is Eddie" Turner said(I could sense his nervousness). "He's staying here for a while..!"

"Great" Vicky hissed in delight. "A new twerp to pulverize!"

I knew that something bad was going to happen if I didn't do something. So I did the only thing I could think of.

"Good evening" I said, letting my voice glide smoothly. "Victoria Angel, am I correct~?"

The 'evil' teen girl stopped in her tracks. She looked shocked.

"You.. Know my name..?"

"I guessed" I lied. "I figured you were the beautiful Victoria~"

I kind of felt like throwing up. I'm not about to lie. I knew her back story but... These things I'm saying... Are they worth it?

"B-beautiful..?"

Angel blushed as she dropped the chainsaw she was holding. The girl was misunderstood. She had a terrible childhood that caused her wicked ways. I knew that. My words are totally worth it.

"Of course" I flashed a smile. "Would I lie to you?"

Angel shook her head, as if to clear it.

"I'll order us some pizza, guys" she said in a daze as she staggered out of the room.

That worked like a charm. I chuckled as I noted Turner's shocked expression.

Timmy's POV

Eddie just did something I've always been too afraid to do. He complimented Vicky. I wouldn't have gone that deep but still...

"Whoa" I managed to breath out. "How'd you do that..?"

"A little thing called 'killing with kindness' Turner" he answered. "It goes a long way."

I was speechless. This dude was so.. Awesome..!

"You're so cool" I breathed.

Eddie blushed slightly and turned away from me.

"It was nothing" he muttered.

Sanderson's POV

Why was it that him complimenting me made me feel strange? It made me feel... Happy... Did he really feel so kindly of me? What will he think when he finds out who I really am..? I shook my head. I couldn't think about that. Right now, I'm Edward Patterson. There is no Sanderson. Suddenly Turner spoke up.

"So what do you know about magical creatures" he asked.

"Well I know about anti-fairies and pixies" I answered. "I've heard about fairies, though."

"Really" he asked. "What do you know about them?"

"Well I know they're not as bad as fairies make them seem."

"They've tried to take over the world!"

"Pixies do it for fun."

Turner was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Fun?" He echoed.

"Well yeah" I answered, shrugging. "Why would pixies want Fairy World?"

"To spread boring dullness everywhere?"

I laughed at that. Not that stupid boring laugh all us pixies have. A true laugh that only HP has heard from me. It felt good to laugh naturally.

"Kid, you have a lot to learn about magical creatures."

"Well how would you know about pixies, Eddie?"

My face fell and I hesitated. Crap.

"The anti-fairy that brought me here told me about them" I lied. "He mostly gloated about anti-fairies, though."

Thank the gods Turner seemed to buy it.

"Okay" he said with a shrug.

Turners fairies were watching me. I could sense their stares. Then I heard Angel shout from downstairs.

"The pizza's here" she shouted. "Come down and get some Eddie! You to, twerp!"

I sighed slightly in relief. The stares were making me uncomfortable. Turner smiled slightly at me and waked out of his room. I followed after him, hearing a 'poof' from in the room as I did so. That meant Wishes and the others were following as well...


	4. Chapter 4

Sanderson's POV

I ate silently beside Turner as Angel rambled on about her life. I only half listened to her, though. My mind kept drifting to HP for some reason. I remembered the fight we had and felt a deep guilt build up in my stomach. It wasn't his fault, after all. We weren't always dull and boring; only around those we choose not worthy of knowing the real us, like the fairies for example. I've known Wishes for a long time. If fact, we used to be friends. Then he met Venus and everything went down hill from there.

_"Do you really think he was ever your friend?" _a voice hissed at me. It was in my head.

_Shut up _I retorted silently.

_"Just think about it" _another said. _"Who would be friends with you?"_

_Wishes would._

_"He was just too stupid to heed the warnings."_

_Shut up._

_"Good thing Venus set him straight."_

_I said shut up!_

"Eddie?"

I blinked slowly as I heard Turner's voice. I looked over to see him eyeing me with concern.

"I'm fine" I reply quickly.

"You sure" Angel asked. "You kinda spaced out and started shaking..."

"I'm fine" I repeated. "Just thinking..."

"About your dad" Turner asked.

"Yeah," I nodded slightly. "I kind of wish I never ran away..."

"You ran away from home" Angel asked. "How come?"

"I got into a fight with my dad" I explained. "I ran away from home..."

"Sorry to hear that" Angel said solemnly.

"Yeah" Turner agreed.

"It's fine" I said, trying not to let my sadness slip though.

I noticed that Turner's fairies weren't around. They must still be upstairs still. I realized there was something I had to do. I got up and headed to Turner's room.

"Where are you going" Angel asked.

"Bedroom" I answered, walking up the stairs. "I have a goldfish to speak to."


	5. Chapter 5

Timmy's POV

Vicky and I watched as Eddie walked upstairs. I wondered briefly about what he'd said.

_'I have a goldfish to talk to.'_

He must have meant Cosmo and Wanda, but why? Vicky looked at me in confusion.

"Is he okay" she asked me. "He seemed kind of off."

"I think he's fine" I answered. "I should go check, though."

I got up and started heading to my room.

"Careful, twerp" she called after me. "Don't stick your nose in places it shouldn't be!"

"I won't" I called back as I made my way to my room.

Sanderson's POV

I entered Turner's room cautiously. I had to speak to Wishes. I just had to. I looked around slowly.

"Wishes" I called softly.

The green-eyed fairy heard my call and appeared in front of me with a 'poof'.

"What's up, Eddie?"

"I have to talk to you..."

Cosmo's POV

Eddie looked around the room, as if looking for someone.

"Wanda and Poof are out shopping" I said, smiling my usual dopey smile. "It's just us~!"

Eddie sighed in relief. I wonder why...

"Wishes, I have to ask you something" he stated.

"Ask away" I offered happily.

"Do you... Know who I am..?"

I blinked slowly. What did he mean by that?

"You're Eddie" I state simply.

"No. I mean... Me... Do you know... Me..?"

I blinked slowly. Did I? I looked at him, confused. He seemed to stare back at me. I wasn't sure, though. He was wearing sunglasses afterall. Wait a minute...

_I was in a park at Spellementary school for recess. I was alone, as usual, because nobody wanted to be around the 'stupid kid'. I looked around slowly, the usual fake, dopey look on my face. Maybe today I would meet a friend..! I spotted something out of the corner of my eye and turned to see what it was. A small pixie was sitting on the swings, a small stuffed animal in his arms. He looked lonely! I floated over to the swings and sat on the seat next to the pixie. The other boy jumped slightly and looked at me. I simply smiled._

_"Hi" I chirped._

_"Hello" the pixie chirped back. "Who are you?"_

_"I'm Cosmo! You looked alone, so I wanted to come play wit' you!"_

_The pixie smiled slightly. He hugged his plush tighter as he seemed to watch me. I couldn't tell because the dark haired pixie was wearing sunglasses_._ I was close enough to notice what the stuffed animal was now. It was a grey cat with the cutest eyes!_

_"I like your kitty" I said, beaming._

_"Thanks" the pixie breathed. "Her name is Charlotte, after my mother..."_

_I noticed his sudden sad tone. I decided to change the subject._

_"So what's your name" I asked._

_"Thomas" he answered. "Thomas Edward Sanderson."_

_"I like that name..! I'll call you Eddie..!"_

I blinked back into reality and smiled. I knew him...

"You're Eddie" I repeated. "Tommy Eddie Sanderson."

Sanderson's POV

I stared at Wishes in shock. He actually remembered?

"You remember me" I asked aloud.

"Of course I do" he giggled(I never knew anyone that could 'giggle' like him). "We're best friends!"

"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Why, Eddie?"

"Venus and Turner wouldn't take too kindly to an ex pixie."

"Ex pixie" he echoed in confusion. "Eddie what did you do?"

I flinched slightly. At least his tone was all curiosity and no accusations.

"I got into a fight with HP" I admitted. "He said I could never go back..."

"Well you know HP! He'll start worrying in no time! I bet he's out looking for you right now!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Recap:_

_"You remember me" I asked aloud._

_"Of course I do" he giggled(I never knew anyone that could 'giggle' like him). "We're best friends!"_

_"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_"Why, Eddie?"_

_"Venus and Turner wouldn't take too kindly to an ex pixie."_

_"Ex pixie" he echoed in confusion. "Eddie what did you do?"_

_I flinched slightly. At least his tone was all curiosity and no accusations._

_"I got into a fight with HP" I admitted. "He said I could never go back..."_

_"Well you know HP! He'll start worrying in no time! I bet he's out looking for you right now!"_

Anti-Cosmo's Castle

HP's POV

I paced around, too concerned to keep still. AC watched me from his chair.

"Father, calm own" he said, sounding oddly at ease.

"Do you know where he is" I asked him, letting worry seep through my voice.

"Do you want him back?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why do you keep pushing him away?"

The accusation rang in my ears. I stopped in my tracks as I realized he was right. I did keep pushing him away. Why, though? Was it because of Charlotte? I wasn't sure. Was it because he acted so much like her? Maybe. Was it because I missed my sister and brother-in-law more than I try to admit? I think so... I felt guilt bubble up in my stomach. How did I not understand it earlier? I kept pushing my nephew away because of my own haunts. I promised Charlotte I'd protect her son and I failed. How could I be so blind? I'm a terrible guardian...

"Father, are you alright" AC asked, sounding concerned. "You're crying..."

I raised my hand to my face and sure enough, it was wet. Tears dripped from my cheeks; it was no wonder. Pixies only cried when they experienced great emotions like guilt. Right now, I had a lot of that.

"I'm fine" I replied as AC watched me wipe my tears. "You're right though..."

"Pardon" he asked in surprise.

"You were right, AC. All I've done lately is push him away. He just wanted me to call him Eddie... And I couldn't do it..."

"Father, I -"

"I couldn't do it because Eddie was his father's name... Please, AC; at least let me know he's alright..."

"He's fine, father. I'm sure he can't wait for you to go to him and talk to him."

"Are you sure..?"

"Absolutely positive."

"Then I'll find him now... Give him a big hug... And tell him how much I love him..."

"That's the spirit, father..!"


	7. Chapter 7

Timmy's POV

I listened through the door as Cosmo and Eddie spoke. I couldn't believe my ears. Eddie is Sanderson? How could that be? Why is Cosmo acting like such a friend to him? Then I remembered why I came up in the first place. I opened the door, peeking in.

"Eddie" I said. "Are you okay?"

Eddie- no, Sanderson- turned around to face me.

"I'm fine" he said. "Just chatting with Wishes."

Cosmo smiled and waved at me.

"Hey Timmy" he called. "I thought you were eating pizza with Vicky!"

"I was until Eddie left" I explained.

It was then that I actually remembered their conversation.

_"You're Eddie" Cosmo stated. "Tommy Eddie Sanderson."_

_"You remember me?" Eddie asked._

_"Of course I do" he giggled. "We're best friends!"_

_"Just don't tell anyone, okay?"_

_"Why, Eddie?"_

_"Venus and Turner wouldn't take too kindly to an ex pixie."_

_"Ex pixie?" he echoed in confusion. "Eddie what did you do?"_

_"I got into a fight with HP" he explained. "He said I could never go back..."_

That was when I had tuned them out. Sanderson got into a fight? With HP? I must have been staring off into space because the next thing I know, a hand is being waved in my face.

"Wakey wakey, Timmy" Cosmo exclaimed. "You zoned out again!"

"I heard" I stated instead of acknowledging his statement. "I heard you guys talking."

Sanderson's POV

I stared at Turner in slight shock. Then I regained my composure.

"So? I have nothing to hide."

"Why here, Sanderson?" he countered. "Why would you come here?"

"It's the last place HP would look. Besides, it was Havoc that sent me here."

"Why would he do that?"

"To help me?"

Turner seemed about to make a retort, when he shuts his mouth, looking deep in thought. Then he nodded slightly.

"So what happens if HP finds you?"

"I go back with him" I answer. "At least, he's going to try and take me back."

"You two really had a bad fight, huh?"

"Pretty big, yeah..."

Truth is, I miss my uncle. I know he didn't mean what he said, but it hurts. He always calls me Sanderson now, even though he used to call me Thomas or Eddie. I just wish we weren't so boring and dull... Turner's voice snapped me out of it.

"You can stay as long as you want" he offered. "Until you decide to go home."

I looked at him, feeling shocked.

"You'd... Really do that..?"

"Sure! As long as I can still call you Eddie!"

"Sounds good, Turner."

((HP wants Sanderson back, but our little ex-pixie has plans of his own! What will happen next? I'm not sure! My head hurts! Bed time! thanks for reading~!))


End file.
